


Whiskey Breath and Dying Dreams

by FactCheck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Intercrural Sex, Law tops and bottoms, M/M, Marathon Sex, Open couples, Oral Sex, Post-Dressrosa, Rare Pairings, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Switching, Thigh sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Usopp tops and bottoms, Voyeurism, We going full hog boys, Zoro tops and bottoms, and that’s not a stab at said reader, do not worry no one is having sex drunk, edited due to reader complaints, established ZoUso, just saying I do accept reader criticism and work to fix myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/FactCheck
Summary: Law doesn’t know what to do with himself after Dressrosa, but Zoro and Usopp provide enough incentive to help him find his way with a little whiskey and a lot of sex





	Whiskey Breath and Dying Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by owl_beans in a crowded library

Law was beyond exhausted.

He had been through hell. Seen his hopes rise up then crash down in a fiery explosion of pain, felt the highest exhilaration as they soared back up into the realm of possibility, and finally, _finally_ , achieved the goal he had been harboring for over half his life.

He felt like a deflated balloon – the fear of some fire-filled nightmare that would consume his very being fled, taking with it his aspirations and dreams.

What does one do after they achieved their life-long pursuit? Aim for a higher target?

Law preferred resting. Savoring the achievement and holding it so tightly to his chest that he couldn’t reach out for any other dream.

The Straw Hats, unsurprisingly, thought a party was the next appropriate action.

In their defense, dragging Doflamingo off his throne wasn’t their aim, just a stepping stone in their desires, a mere road bump that nearly killed all of them.

Either way, the Straw Hats and Bartolomeo’s crew were drinking and singing and dancing into the night and Law could not bring himself to join in.

His body was riddled with wounds and pain and he wanted a quiet place to lay down and not worry about anything while he let his mind catch up with the current situation and reorganize itself into something halfway functional again.

He entered the first empty room he could find and laid down on the ground, drifting immediately off to sleep.

When he woke up to a stabbing pain in his reattached arm, it wasn’t morning, but the ship was quieter all the same.

Law looked around at his chosen sleeping quarters - some storage room filled with non-perishables and barrels - before heading out the door to the main deck in the hopes that fresh air would clear his head and numb his wounds.

Law liked his Polar Tang.

It let him go undiscovered by prey and impossible to infiltrate and attack by enemies, but it was a claustrophobic’s nightmare even though it was a paranoid’s wet dream.

He liked being able to see the sky, though.

Not enough to change his ship, not enough to get his navigator to switch attention from his specialized underwater navigation to a more mainstream above-water navigation, but perhaps enough to get his ship to breach more often.

Especially now that Doflamingo was under lock and key.

The night sky was dark, though filled with gleaming constellations and nebulae between the inky blackness.

Law wondered what’d it be like to travel up there.

Not the milky white of the Sky Islands, but the deep nothingless of the outer sky.

Law reasoned that it would be absolutely horrible.

No food, no cover, no currents - a quiet place to die.

The thought hit Law with a startling weight.

He didn’t want to die anymore.

It was a strange feeling - one he had given up after a brief flash of hope that withered away with Rocinante. He had spent so many years waiting for death. Waiting for the Amber Lead Disease to steal away his breath, waiting for the people who feared said disease to burn him up as they did with his sister or shoot him as they did his parents, waiting for Doflamingo to string him up, pierce him and let him bleed to death as he had done to his own brother.

But now...Law knew he didn’t want to die, but he definitely didn’t know how he wanted to _live_ . Didn’t know if he ever _could_ live normally.

Law was drawn out of his thoughts by a noise from the mikan groves.

The citrus trees were thick on the Going Luffy - an entire cluster of them taking up the deck behind the sheep head.

The noises got louder as Law approached it, a clear smattering of laughter that somehow didn’t pierce through the quiet of the night, but rather flowed with it.

When he got close enough to be able to see between the trees, he was unsurprised to see some of the Straw Hats.

He was surprised, however, to see their rather intimate position.

The 5-Star Sniper, Usopp, was sitting on the the swordsman’s lap. His shirt and hat were off, showing the suspenders hooked to his pants and his mane of kinky black hair.

He clutched in one hand a half-full bottle of brown liquor while his other arm was slung around Zoro’s neck.

The green-haired man was watching the bottle being held out of his reach with a hungry look in his eye as Usopp’s laughter rang out again, a clear taunt in his own eyes as he shook the drink in front of the swordsman’s face.

Littered around them were remnants of once-full bottles, now drained and abandoned as the two focused on the only one with any substance left.

The two made quite the pair.

Both well sculpted, though Zoro’s muscles were larger, understandably since Law had seen the weights the other swordwielder trained with, and red-faced from the alcohol consumed. Or perhaps from whatever activities Law had stumbled on them engaging in.

Usopp was dark-skinned and beautiful, absolutely stunning in the low light of the flames that danced around him and crowned him with a soft golden glow. Zoro seemed to agree with Law on that fact, because despite his fixation on the taunting liquor, his wide, scarred hands gripped the sniper’s hips, fingers dipping beneath the edge of his loose pants.

Zoro was also a sight. His damaged eye and chest giving him a dangerous gleam that was only heightened by his thick muscles. His green hair and gold earrings glinted in the light, making him stand out in the shade of the trees like some wild, gorgeous beast.

In his observation of the other two, Usopp had leaned forward, a grin gracing his face as he kissed the swordsman.

It was as teasing a glance of lips as the bottle held out in his dark hands. His teeth gleaming as he pulled away.

Zoro seemed suitably distracted, his eyes on the man in his lap rather than the liquor.

He brought one scarred hand up, holding Usopp’s face in his palm in such a surprisingly gentle manner that Law suddenly realized that he was, in fact, intruding on a private affair.

Still, he watched as the green-haired man leaned forward and recaptured his sniper’s lips, tongue flashing slickly in the light as he pulled the other closer, moving his other hand to Usopp’s lower back to draw him against his own body more.

Law was so distracted by their mouths, that it took him a second to realize Zoro was staring at him with his good eye.

Law thought that perhaps he should be embarrassed, and if it was anyone else but him than perhaps they would be, but he wasn’t and he didn’t turn away.

Zoro didn’t show any outward signs of annoyance, just eyed the doctor over Usopp’s tilted head, studying him in the same way Law was doing to them.

When the two pulled away, Usopp turned to look behind him, his eyes catching Law’s. Law expected the sniper to be startled, maybe even horrified at the voyeur, but he just threw a grin at him and shook the bottle in his direction.

“You want a drink?”

The black man was definitely drunk.

Law tilted his head, debating whether to take the sniper up on his offer or to back away and leave the two to it.

The decision was taken out of his hands when Zoro motioned him to come forward, the doctor walking almost automatically towards the couple as if his feet had a will of their own.

Law ended up sitting beside the other swordsman, making sure to leave a good foot between them as if it could make up for his intrusion if he sat far enough away.

Zoro’s brow creased at the action, but he said nothing, while Usopp seemed to not notice, shaking the bottle at him again with a wide grin plastered on his face.

“It’s good! I made sure Zoro didn’t drink it all.” Usopp leaned closer to said green-haired man, one of Zoro’s arms wrapping around the shirtless sniper as he plucked the bottle out of his hand, knocking back a swig before tossing it at Law.

Usopp made a sound of annoyance, but didn’t look surprised at the action, instead opting to frown down at the swordsman who stared back up at him blankly.

The sniper seemed to get over the offense quickly, his smile already spreading across his face again as he leaned down to take the other’s lips.

Law eyed the bottle in his hand to give himself a distraction from the pair, bringing it up to his nose and taking a whiff.

Whiskey.

Usopp broke away with another laugh, descending on the swordsman’s face and peppering it with kisses with an amused grin.

Zoro held still, lifting his chin so the other had an easier time, his hands finding their way back to the sniper’s hips.

Law tried not to be distracted by the way Usopp’s stomach muscles bunched or the flex of the swordsman’s forearms where his sleeves were bunched up. The two were an undeniably attractive pair and Law was undeniably attracted to both of them.

The sniper pulled back again, his teeth shining in the dim light brightly and Law was sure that when the nun had spoken of the beauty of angels, she had meant people like Usopp, because Law could imagine his dark, goatee-sporting face greeting him at the gates of Heaven and knew he would fall down at his knees and pray now if it meant he could stare at his face forever.

Law upended the bottle with his lips securely fastened around the mouth, desperate to fill his belly with the liquid before his mind got even more out of hand and he was worried that perhaps his blood loss was more significant than he had first thought if his thoughts were going where ever they had just flown to.

The whiskey bottle was startlingly empty in the next minute.

The last drop catching on his lip and dripping down into his goatee. Law stared at the bottle in surprise, not having expected it to clear out so quickly.

That laughter rang out again and Law’s eyes immediately sought out Usopp, his stomach burning from more than just the alcohol and he had the sudden impulse to kiss the man. To run his own lips where Zoro’s had, to run further than he had seen the other swordsman go.

He wanted to taste the alcohol the two had already consumed on their lips, to run his tongue over theirs and breathe the air out of their lungs.

Law realized he had been staring too long when his eye was nearly poked out by a long nose.

His arms reached out automatically to catch the wobbling man as Usopp failed in his attempts to crawl out of Zoro’s lap and into Law’s. His legs got tangled in the green-haired man’s, his wide pants catching. Instead of properly disentangling himself, the sniper turned in Law’s hold, his back to the doctor’s chest as he reached up to take off his suspenders, shimming to get his pants off.

Law stopped the sniper’s hands, the billowy pants pushed down enough to show Usopp’s hip bones and the low V decorated with a trail of hair that branched out from the thin line starting at his bellybutton. Law swallowed audibly at the sight, his hands gripping the other’s wrists perhaps a little too tight, though the sniper didn’t seem to be complaining.

Usopp was very obviously hard, his loose pants doing nothing to hide the tent his boner caused. One of Law’s hands found their way to the sniper’s chest, his palm flat against the pectoral and thumb edging the side of a brown nipple. He could feel the push of oxygen entering and leaving the other man’s lungs, the heat that burned the doctor’s hand radiating off Usopp in delicious waves.

A bush of black curls were pressed against Law’s throat, the dark neck stretched out before him as Usopp’s head lolled to the side was sinfully inciting. The curve and prominent Adam’s apple begging for Law’s teeth to dig in and for his tongue to run over it reverently.

Law found his cheek pressed against the sniper’s ear, his sideburns rubbing against the other man with no complaint.

Law’s mouth watered as he drew his face closer to Usopp’s neck, a hunger he hadn’t realized existed rising up out his belly and threatening to tear out of his throat if he didn’t put his tongue and teeth and lips against the other’s neck.

He nearly did, his face so close he could feel the wet heat of his breath bouncing back at him, but a hand gripped his face, making Law freeze, his hand already going for the sword at his side.

The doctor stopped, his arousal lowering enough with his heightened awareness to comprehend that it was Zoro’s palm smashing his nose against his face. He reached up a hand, pulling it away rather easily despite the phantom pressure he could still feel that told him that the grip had been tighter earlier.

Law’s mouth opened, a snarled question already curling his lips before he saw the other’s face. Zoro lifted his chin in a clear sign to direct the doctor’s attention, Law’s eyes following the other swordsman’s downturned gaze to see the man in his lap sound asleep.

Law’s hands fell away quickly, the burn in them this time less from Usopp’s body heat but from the unethical situation they had been in. His palms buzzed with a type of hyper awareness that only comes from when one catches themselves from doing something bad at the last second.

Zoro grunted at the action, but said nothing, hooking his arms around the sniper and hefting him up.

The Heart Pirates Captain watched the two walk away, Zoro throwing one last unreadable look over his shoulder before the two disappeared out of the mikan groves.

Law wiped his palms against his pants and decided he needed another nap.

____________________________________________________________________________

Law saw Usopp again the next day.

The sniper avoided his eyes and laughed nervously at whatever the cyborg was saying before slipping away.

Law understood the man’s unwillingness to be around him after the previous night’s drunken flirtations and perhaps, if Zoro had told him, the doctor’s unnecessary touching of the other’s body.

Law didn’t see Zoro until that night, when the swordsman pushed him against a wall and kissed him with a forcefulness that clashed their teeth together.

The Heart Captain was surprised all of five seconds before he gave the other all he could give.

He kissed back just as hard and just as messy, his teeth catching the other’s lip when he tried to pull away and filling the green-haired man’s eye with a predatorial gleam that had Law’s knees weak.

He fisted his hands in Zoro’s coat, dragging him closer until their bodies were pressed together, taking the initiative to press his leg between the other’s thighs, but ultimately failing because the swordsman’s legs were too thick and the doctor was forced to straddle one.

Zoro’s hands were pressing Law’s hips into his, mouth trailing open mouth kisses down the doctor’s jaw before latching onto the side of his throat and biting hard enough to make Law’s hips jerk automatically.

Law found his hands around Zoro’s head, pressing the green-haired man’s face more into his neck, his hips grinding against the others with a desperation that Law hadn’t felt since he was a teenager.

It was when he felt the other swordsman’s hands edging around his pants, his thumbs sliding beneath the fabric, that Law really thought about whether he wanted to do this or not. If he really wanted to complicate his relationship with the Straw Hat crew even more than it already was, if he really was in a mentally sound enough place to have sex with someone, if his body could even handle that kind of physical activity right now.

He decided that, yes, and not only because Zoro’s nose was gliding along behind his ear, his hot breath blowing against the cartilage or because he was painfully hard in his pants, but because of both of those things and also because he wanted to and he was tired of denying himself things.

“Zoro-ya, let’s go somewhere more private?” Law finally got out, his voice thick and distracted because Zoro had his earrings in his mouth, his tongue running over the metal while he sucked on the lobe in such a way that had Law painfully aroused.

Law didn’t think anyone else on the ship would be thrilled to find the two fucking against the wall, but Zoro was really tempting the doctor to just say fuck it and get the swordsman on his knees so he could suck something else.

“Sure,” Zoro breathed in his ear and Law nearly choked at how aroused he was.

They stumbled into a room with bedding on the ground and Law gave a brief second to wonder what room it was before he was falling onto the blankets with a large, muscular swordsman grinding against him.

Zoro crawled down his body, his mouth leaving trails of bites and oddly gentle kisses on his bandages that made Law squirm from some unknown feeling. When the green-haired man got to his pants, he paused, looking back up at the doctor.

Law stared back at him before he realized that the man was asking for permission to go further and he covered his face, not knowing if he liked the careful treatment or not and waved his hand, not trusting himself to voice out the assurance.

Zoro pulled down his pants with a slowness that had Law’s breath stopping short, the drag of the fabric against him excruciating. As soon as his dick was free of the entrapment, Zoro’s mouth was on him and sucking him down into a wet heat that had Law gripping the other’s head harshly, fisting the green hair like they were handlebars and fucking up into the other’s mouth. Zoro pulled his pants off completely, throwing the clothes to the side.

The other swordsman made a sound deep in his throat that vibrated down Law’s shaft and the doctor couldn’t stop himself from pushing the other down further, feeling the throat constricting around him. It was like everything that had happened in the last couple of days had screwed him tighter and tighter without him noticing and he was desperate to lose himself and find relief in a way that sleeping hadn’t helped, and as that white heat in his belly grew larger and larger he felt like one of those children’s toys that was about to reach the point where you couldn’t spin it anymore and was forced to relieve its tension by flipping the other way.

Law came with a shout, his back arching off the bedding as he pressed Zoro’s face into his pelvis, humping against his open mouth until his last spurt of cum left him and he collapsed back into the covers.

He laid there, mind a sluggish rush of colors and his heart feeling strangely open and warm before he remembered that he was holding Zoro down on his cock. The green-haired man didn’t struggle to get up, but when Law released his iron grip from the locks, the man came up, mouth open enough for Law to see his tongue loll full of cum.

Zoro made an attractive sound, kind of like a cat hacking up a hairball, before he spat out the contents of his mouth onto the floor.

Law had half a mind to complain, but the other swordsman was already descending on him and pushing his tongue past Law’s mouth and filling it with the bitter taste of his own cum.

Law didn’t fight the kiss, mostly because he had been rude to fuck Zoro’s mouth and cum down his throat with no warning, and because the kiss was rekindling the warm embers in his belly.

Zoro rubbed the doctor’s hip, his full cock, still covered by his coat, dragging against Law’s thigh. Law delved one of his hands inside the green fabric, his palm kneeling against the other man’s dick in time with his lazy thrusts.

The green-haired man found Law’s ear again, his breath ghosting across the shell, making the Heart Captain shudder, skin hypersensitive.

“How do you want to do this?”

It was a good question. How _did_ Law want to do this? After a moment, the doctor decided that he did want to continue, that he wanted the other man’s hands to stay on him for a while longer.

“I want to have sex with you.”

Zoro hummed low in his throat, his lips pressed against the skin behind Law’s ear.

“Do you want me to fuck you or do you want to fuck me?” Law gave it a brief thought before raising a leg and hooking it around the larger man’s waist, his teeth catching onto Zoro’s earrings as he rolled his hips upward. He regretted the action marginally, his dick still too sensitive, and opted to shift until his own pointed hip rubbed against the other swordsman’s pelvis.

“Good choice.” The green-haired man grinned against his ear, Law catching the slight hitch to his voice and flashed his teeth with another yank on the earrings in his mouth.

Zoro rooted a hand around under the pillows further up on the bed, pulling out a bottle of liquid. When he leaned back up, Law’s hooked leg dragged the doctor forward with him. The green-haired man grabbed Law’s thighs, pulling him even further, forcing the older man to bend as he sat his lower half in his lap, his dick pressing against the doctor’s back.

The Straw Hat Pirate clicked the cap off, dumping some of the thick liquid on his hands and letting it drip off onto Law. The older man hissed when the cool fluid hit his balls and Zoro laughed at the reaction.

Law bared his teeth at the other man, the other responding by grinning back and leaning forward to capture his lips, his slicked hand running between the doctor’s legs.

The tongue in his mouth wasn’t enough of a distraction for Law not to still when he felt a finger edge around his hole.

Zoro pulled back, their position making it too difficult to both kiss and prepare the other man, so he opted to watch as he eased a finger inside, his other palm rubbing against the captain’s thigh.

Law sighed at the feeling, throwing an arm over his eyes and positioning his hips to make it easier on both of them.

It’d been too long since the last time he had sex, much less the last time he bottomed to another man. It was a nostalgic feeling, one that had him arching his back when another finger was inserted and Zoro pressed his thumb against the back of Law’s balls, rubbing the area between them and his ass in time to the thrusts that were opening him up.

It felt good, but it embarrassed the other man horribly. He liked bottoming in the fact that it felt amazing, but it was something he avoided doing with people he knew well or saw often. Having another person see him like that made his chest uncomfortable gooey and he tried concentrating on his breathing, ignoring the pain in his chest.

He pulled his arm away only when he felt the other stop, a questioning grunt passing his lips and he furrowed his brows at the other man.

Zoro pulled his fingers out of him and leaned up to cage his head between his thick arms.

“What?”

“Do you want to stop?”

Law blinked owlishly up at the other swordsman.

“No?” But it was a question and Law didn’t know what he wanted anymore.

He wanted to have sex, yes. He wanted the other man inside him, yes.

But, he didn’t want the other man looking at him. Looking _down_ at him while inside him, while using his body. It was giving up too much control and Law wasn’t ready for that.

Law didn’t know how to voice the problem because he didn’t know _what_ the problem was.

He finally raised his arms, his hands tapping on Zoro chest while his brow creased in concentration as he tried to find words to describe what he wanted.

“I’m...suffocating?” Law finally hedged out, though he immediately shook his head because it wasn’t exactly right.

Zoro pulled away and Law tried to stop him.

“No, I don’t want to stop, I just-”

“We’ll just change positions.” Zoro interrupted, flopping down next to Law. “Do you want to ride me or do it like napping crewmates?”

“Napping crewmates?”

Zoro grunted, saddling up closer to Law and gently pushing the man to turn on his side, his back to Zoro. The younger man wrapped his arms loosely around Law’s waist, one hand lowering to lift his thigh to let Zoro’s leg through.

Law frowned, feeling that emotion well up inside him that he got every time he learned about something else the Straw Hats did.

“You…” Law could feel his face twist into a mild grimace as he assessed the position. “You, uh, nap with your crew like this, Zoro-ya?”

Law could feel Zoro open his mouth and he immediately waved his hand, regretting the question as soon as Luffy’s face popped up in his mind. He had enough concern over the Straw Hat Pirates behavior and didn’t wish to know any more of the weird ass shit they did.

“Just...this is fine.”

Zoro grunted again in reply and reached his hand back between Law’s legs, sliding his body further down to fit their bodies more comfortably together, the broader man practically halfway between Law’s thighs.

He pressed his fingers back in, ensuring the stretch was enough before pulling his fingers out. He fumbled around behind him before grabbing the lube and pouring more in his hand, smearing it on his shaft. He grabbed one of Law’s thighs and lifted it, lining himself up and easing inside slowly.

Law felt his breath catch and he gritted his teeth, burying his face in the covers as he was stretched open more.

Zoro pressed in until his balls hit Law’s cheeks and then held still, rubbing his hand on the older man’s stomach and resting his chin on his shoulder.

It was a fullness he recognized but still wasn’t used to. Like when he got his other hand tattoos, and despite the fact that he had gone through the pain once, it had still hurt like a bitch.

“Tell me when you’re good.”

Law couldn’t help feeling a little smug at how hoarse the other sounded, his voice thick and deep. It made the stretch a little less burning when the other was so obviously being affected too.

Law didn’t reply back and instead shifted, trying to get used to the feeling and to see if he could hit his prostate from the angle they were in. It took a bit of hip rolling and pumping until he felt Zoro’s head rub up against it, the jolt of pleasure stilling Law’s movements. Law moved slower, grinding down, his breath stuttering as he was flooded with pleasure.

The doctor looked over his shoulder, catching Zoro’s eye. He looked oddly unaffected, his mouth pressing gently against Law’s back. The older man frowned, clenching down on Zoro to force a reaction.

The other swordsman didn’t even blink.

“I’m ready, Zoro-ya.” The shift was immediate, that gleam from last night back in the younger man’s eyes. That hunger that had made Law’s dick twitch with interest.

Zoro pulled out half-way before slamming back in, the tip of his head ramming against Law’s gland. The doctor groaned, his mouth falling open in shock as his nails dug into the other swordsman’s arms hard enough to break the skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Law gritted his teeth against the onslaught, the green-haired man continuing the action with a punishing speed that had Law’s eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Zoro had one hand between Law and the bedding, his other traveling up from the doctor’s stomach and rubbed at the captain’s chest. Law hissed between his teeth when rough fingers grasped one of his nipples and tugged, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. The other hand left his hip to massage the sensitive skin where his thigh met pelvis, and it was such a soft feeling compared to the thrusting and pulling that Law nearly sobbed, choosing instead to bite the covers and palm his own cock.

Zoro was biting his neck, his teeth digging into Law’s flesh and his tongue lathering against his skin, and Law felt like he was being consumed, but in a good way.

The thick slide of Zoro stretching him open, the harsh tugging of his nipple, the rough biting against his throat, and the gentle pressure on his inner thigh was drawing Law closer and closer to the edge, his own hand helping him along.

Zoro let up on his biting, his lips sliding up the column of Law’s neck to lick behind his ear. The hand abusing his nipple stopping to travel lower down Law’s body, pulling the doctor’s hand away from his dick to the sound of complaint coming from deep in the man’s throat, and restarting the action with his own hand.

“Cum whenever you want,” the younger man murmured in his ear, and with that Law was gone.

His hips jerked, pressing harder down against the other as his orgasm wrecked through him.

“Shit!” Law fucked himself harshly on the other man, riding out his pleasure until his body forced itself to stop from exhaustion.

He could feel his body tremble around the other, his muscles jumping and twitching on their own as he came down from the high.

He refocused enough on his surroundings to notice that Zoro’s hands were kneading Law’s thigh and ribs, his cock still full and hard inside of the older man.

“Fuck,” he cursed, reaching a hand down to feel where they connected. He lifted a leg up, pulling himself off the other man gently, baring his teeth as it dragged against his sensitive rim.

The doctor stared down between his legs before hooking one over the other, closing the space between his thighs. He reached behind him, gripping Zoro’s dick and pressing it in the slot he made.

He flopped back down, waving his hand at the other man.

“Go ahead, Zoro-ya.”

Zoro snorted but sat up enough to fuck the other’s thighs, hips snapping against the elder.

It was a strange feeling.

He was still sensitive, so the slight drag against his balls hurt a little, and the wet smack was embarrassing now that he had a clear mind to hear it, but the heavy feel of a dick thrusting against him was oddly pleasant.

Law eyed Zoro’s arms, one on either side of his hips, the muscles flexing with each thrust.

Law felt his eyes widened when he realized that the other was completely clothed.

The fucking bastard.

Zoro came with a grunt, his cum splattering Law’s lower half and making his thighs wet and sticky.

Law wanted to complain, but he was too tired to care. He turned on his back, closing his eyes and slept.

______________________________________________________________________________

Law woke to the sound of people fucking.

The captain frowned, his eyes still closed and tried to ignore it, but the two were so close that the blankets beneath Law were shifting with their movements.

The doctor finally sighed, turning to face the pair.

He was unsurprised to see Usopp and Zoro, though he did raise his brow at their positions.

Zoro was on his back, not even a foot away from Law, his legs in the air, hooked onto the sniper’s hips while the other worked above him, thrusting into the larger man.

The swordsman had one hand on the darker man’s lower back, urging him forward while the other arm was wrapped around Usopp’s neck, the smaller man’s face buried against Zoro’s throat.

Zoro was murmuring something in the sniper’s ear, his fingers lightly grasping the kinky curls out of the way while Usopp’s hips were rolling against the other, pulling out almost all the way to fuck back into him, and Law could hear the darker man’s moans despite his hidden face.

Zoro must have said something, because Usopp groaned louder, sitting up to increase his thrusting, hands holding the swordsman’s thighs up.

The sniper was mouthing at Zoro’s inner knee crease, when his eyes flickered towards Law and his hips froze, eyes as wide as a pirate realizing they’d stopped on a Marine base for supplies.

Zoro grumbled, his arm raising to pull Usopp against him, his own hips working to bring back the earlier rhythm as he brought their lips together, one hand fisting in the back of the sniper’s head to keep him from backing out.

Usopp slowly resumed thrusting, his eyes flickering back to Law’s every now and then nervously.

It was when Zoro dug his heels into Usopp’s lower back that the youngest stop worrying about Law, his teeth scraping against the swordsman’s chin and his hands clawing at the green-haired man’s thighs.

When Usopp started to let out a steady stream of curses, he suddenly pulled out, lining his and Zoro’s dicks up and fisting them together while his teeth closed around one of the other man’s nipples.

Zoro’s lips parted, pushing the sniper’s closer to his chest with one hand while the other covered the hand jacking them off, Usopp grounding down to press their balls together.

Usopp came first, Zoro’s name on his lips as his body gave a violent jerk before shuddering through his orgasm. Zoro followed soon after, his hips raising as lines of cum shot out between them.

The two leaned against each other and, for the second time, Law felt like he was intruding on a private moment, especially when Usopp leaned up to trail soft kisses from Zoro’s Adam’s apple to his scarred eye.

“How are you feeling?” Zoro finally broke the silence. Law looked away from Usopp, his eyes catching Zoro’s one eye, which was watching him carefully.

“I’m fine.” He answered automatically, before pausing to access if he actually was. He nodded when he felt nothing out of place, just a slight throbbing from earlier activities that wasn’t bad enough to complain about.

Zoro nodded back, his hand rubbing against Usopp’s spine.

Law drew his eyes back to Usopp, who was now watching him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He watched the younger man trace some unseen design on Zoro’s chest while his eyes trailed over Law’s body.

The quiet contemplation of each other was interrupted when Usopp hissed, a sharp sound that ended in a sigh.

Law watched, mesmerized, as the sniper rocked against Zoro’s hip, the green-haired man’s hand having traveled further down from Usopp’s spine and delved between his cheeks.

The doctor guessed from the movement of his wrist, that the other swordsman was fingering the sniper, his movements slow and measured.

“How about you?”

Usopp responded by moaning low in his throat, burying his head in Zoro’s pectorals as he grinded against him.

“Do you want to tell Law what you told me earlier?” Usopp didn’t respond, opting to spread his legs more for better leverage. “I mean, I’ll tell him for you-“

“No!” Usopp popped up, his face reddened and eyes wild. “Don’t do that.”

Zoro snorted, moving his hand to slip another finger inside the sniper.

Usopp was on his knees, arms holding himself up over Zoro but his back was dipping to let the fingers continue.

Law could see Usopp’s dick start to twitch in interest between his legs, his cock hardening slowly, though not much after having just cum.

Law, on the other hand, was very hard.

He hadn’t really noticed until he saw Usopp, but his dick was painful hard and bobbing against his stomach. He shifted, lowering a hand to press it flat against him.

The sniper was watching him, his eyes hooded and his mouth parted, a pink tongue darting out to lick over dark lips.

Law didn’t need to know what the two’s earlier conversation had been about to know that Usopp wanted to fuck him. It was obvious in the sniper’s face as he stared at him, in the way he had avoided the surgeon all day after flirting with him drunkenly last night.

Law wondered if he should point out the fact or if he should let Usopp come to it on his own terms. He was obviously embarrassed about his attraction, and Law had gone over the line by feeling up the man when he was drunk, but he was unsure if the other was just afraid to ask or if he really didn’t want to start anything.

Usopp was looking him in the eyes again, his bottom lip rolling between his teeth before he crawled over the swordsman and towards Law. He stopped before touching him, looking back at Zoro as if to make sure he had backup if anything went wrong, and then reached out a hand to run along Law’s bandages.

The captain held still, careful not to move as if the other was a wild creature that would startle and flee at the slightest threat.

The sniper rubbed across his chest, fingers edging where his bandages met skin and pressing into the doctor’s ribs gently.

Law tried not to breathe, but the pressure against his sensitive side forced him to let out a sigh.

Contrary to what he expected, the sound seemed to embolden the other and he leaned forward, their faces nearly touching, and Law could feel the other’s breath against his lips.

“Can I kiss you?”

Instead of replying, Law slowly reached up a hand and drew the other closer.

He let his lips touch the youngest’s softly, his hold on the back of the sniper’s head not hard enough to stop the other from backing out. It was a slow slide of their mouths against each other and Law was almost surprised when he felt a tongue gently lick along the seam of his lips.

He opened his mouth easily, slipping his own tongue out to greet Usopp’s and sliding it against his before licking inside the other’s mouth, his tongue edging the roof of the sniper’s mouth.

He felt something in him loosen when the other moaned. His hand gripped the kinky curls tighter and mashed their mouths together more harshly. Usopp groaned against him again, his chest suddenly pressing against the other’s as he crawled on top of the doctor.

Law brought his hands up to grip the man’s waist, pushing up to him as he brought the others hips down and Usopp made a sound that had Law trying to devour his way deeper inside his mouth.

Law had them flipped quicker than either could blink, his mouth descending on the sniper’s neck, biting the column with just enough pressure to be felt, but to leave no evidence but slicked skin behind.

One of Law’s hands trailed down, dragging against Usopp’s cock before going lower and pushing inside the other’s slick hole.

The doctor wondered just _what_ the other two had been doing before he woke up that the man beneath him was already slicked despite him only seeing Zoro being penetrated. He didn’t consider it long, just thankful that he didn’t have to spend unnecessary time finding lube and easing the first finger in and instead just immediately fingering the other open with two fingers from the get-go.

Law noticed Usopp was a loud lover. Unlike Zoro who had been largely quiet while both topping and bottoming, the sniper was practically screaming his pleasure for the world to hear as he rode Law’s fingers and had even been vocal when he was banging the green-haired man.

The doctor couldn’t help feeling vaguely annoyed despite the fact that he enjoyed the pleasured sounds.

Usopp was just too loud too much.

Without even thinking about it, Law flipped Usopp over, pressing the man’s face into the blankets as he continued to finger him open more.

Usopp quieted immediately and the captain slowed his wrist when he heard no more noise. He was concerned, drawing his hand out and leaning over the other man.

“Are you okay, Nose-ya?”

Usopp stared blankly back, his eyes distant and his mouth open.

“Nose-ya?”

Usopp hummed in reply, one of his hands reaching out and pulling the Heart pirate closer, silently urging him to continue.

Law sat back up and looked to Zoro.

The man seemed unconcerned, waving his worry away and replying offhandedly, “He likes a little manhandling in bed.”

The surgeon thought that it was a weird kink of Usopp’s when the sniper seemed terrified of that exact thing on a normal occasion.

Or perhaps it was just Law, because he did consider that with Luffy as a captain, the Straw Hats had to be able to handle a lot of manhandling every now and then.

Law shook off the thought, deciding that dissecting the Straw Hat Crew’s inner workings could wait when one of said crew members wasn’t on his knees in front of the captain with his ass in the air, waiting for Law to fuck him.

Law smoothed his hands down the ass cheeks in front of him, pulling them apart to see the dark hole wet with what Law assumes was the same lube used on him yesterday.

Or earlier that night?

Law wasn’t entirely sure what time it was. There weren’t exactly windows in the room.

The doctor focused back on the man in front of him.

He ran his thumbs over the dark rim, pushing them inside and stretching him open. Usopp groaned beneath him, his thighs shaking.

The tattooed man smirked to himself, grabbing ahold of his dick and pressing against the opening that one of his thumbs was still occupying. He eased his digit out and pressed the head of his cock in, feeling the trembling thigh under his palm as he pushed in further.

Law held still for all of two seconds when he bottomed out before pulling back and slamming down into the darker man.

Usopp gasped out a curse, his hands scrambling to grasp the sheets as he pushed back into Law’s thrusts.

Law decided the sniper was an easy man to fuck. He was tight and hot around him, with just enough muscles to be firm while still having softness in his inner thighs and ass, a perfect combination for holding onto while Law fucked him senseless.

And senseless he was fucked.

Usopp was still loud, though his moans got muffled by the covers, his stuttering curses and pleas audible only as sounds rather words. Law couldn’t help admiring the lines of the other man’s back as he moved inside him either, one of his hands running down the muscles, nails dragging along his spine. The sniper gave a satisfying reaction to every move Law made, his hips working just as much as the doctor’s and his hole clenching every time the other pulled back.

The doctor reached down, grabbing the mass of hair and pulling it out of the way, wanting to see the other’s face.

He was just as beautiful as Law remembered him from the other night. Though now he was covered in sweat and his brow was creased in what looked like a pained-pleasure and drool was sliding past his lips into the covers beneath his face.

And it was Law doing this to him.

He kind of felt like some demon trying to soil an angel, but no matter how much he thrusted into Usopp, he still glowed with that holy light that had Law blinking rapidly.

Or perhaps he was still dealing with blood loss.

He couldn’t tell.

Law could feel himself draw closer and he pushed the other’s head more into the bedding as he leveraged himself to fuck quicker into the other man.

The doctor leaned down, mouthing at Usopp’s neck, scraping his teeth against the skin and sucking it into his mouth.

He came forcefully, holding the other’s hips against him after pumping himself through his orgasm.

Law stayed draped over the sniper’s back before he came to his senses again and realized that a couple of things that just happened should not have occurred.

He pulled back slowly, Usopp gripping him as if he didn’t want him to leave. When his softening penis slipped out, Law watched as a dribble of his cum followed, spilling down Usopp’s thighs.

The sniper was still trembling, his hole fluttering and dripping even wetter than it had been when they started.

Law just watched the man in front of him, catching himself only when Zoro pushed him gently out of the way.

The other swordsman sat down, dragging Usopp towards him and leaning him against his chest. Law’s mouth went dry when the broader man hooked the sniper’s legs over his and lowered his hands to fondle and fingerfuck the darker man towards his own orgasm. The youngest man came undone quickly, his hips fucking themselves on Zoro’s fingers as much as the green-haired man was fucking him on them.

Usopp was a surprisingly quiet ejaculator, his mouth hanging open as he gasped his way through his high.

Law felt kinda bad for not being able to bring either of the two off while having sex with them, but he supposed that it couldn’t be helped when he had gone for so long without sex while they seemed to be enjoying loads of it. Plus, neither seemed to hold it against him as they were able to find a way to get off in the end.

After a while, Usopp calmed down enough to slip off Zoro and stretch out on the blankets, falling asleep nearly immediately.

Zoro stood, stretching in all his muscular glory and Law felt his dick twitch tiredly.

The green-haired man ambled to a corner of the room, coming back with a bottle in hand.

He opened it, taking a long swig before handing it out to Law.

The older man took it, staring down at the contents before bringing it to his lips.

Whiskey.

Law couldn’t help smiling around the mouth of the bottle before handing it back to Zoro.

Perhaps there were still things Law could do, could dream of doing, could pursue.

Yes, Doflamingo was gone, locked away from the public hopefully forever, but Law still had other things in his life.

He still had his crew, he still had his once-father’s wish that Law could live a relatively normal life, he still had the interesting alliance with Luffy and his crew.

Law took the bottle again when Zoro offered it to him, the green-haired man shuffling closer until the doctor could feel his body heat.

Yeah.

There were still things to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess my favorite character because I’ve been informed my descriptions of them are unnecessary?
> 
> I’m open to requests and the first person to answer correctly about my fav gets a one shot probably I don’t know I’m not doing the work I should be right now but
> 
> Also, please comment bc I am absolutely starved for attention


End file.
